


A Friendly Challenge

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Stakeouts, honestly the whole thing is pretty silly and fluffy, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: Stakeouts may be boring, but they're a necessary part of the job, and Juno takes them seriously. But that doesn't stop Peter from suggesting less-than-professional ways to pass the time.There's no harm in indulging a little as long as Juno keeps focused on watching for their suspects, right?





	A Friendly Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my fics and found this in my completed folder, and realized I'd finished it without ever actually publishing it. So... I'm fixing that.

Stakeouts were one of Juno’s least favorite parts of his job. They were so _boring._ It was just a bunch of sitting and waiting, usually for no less than an hour, sometimes with very little payout. Having company made it easier to pass the time, of course. Especially with the company he usually had these days. Juno looked over to the driver’s seat where Peter sat, doodling on a notepad from some hotel that he’d found in his pocket and already used up nearly half of. They were on hour four of this particular stakeout, and they were both beginning to feel like this one might have to be written off as a waste of time.

Peter had suggested... certain activities... they could use to pass the time after hour two, but Juno was wary of partaking in anymore stakeout makeouts after he nearly missed seeing a suspect getting into a car the last time. So, he’d declined. They’d talked for a bit, discussing their latest jobs, telling stories, but eventually they lapsed into the comfortable but bored silence of two people with too little to do and too much time to do it. Peter, though, was never one to give up easily, and upon hearing Juno sigh after checking the time, he smirked to himself.

“You know, my offer from earlier still stands. There are much more pleasant ways to spend this time than staring at those doors like they’ve personally offended you.”

“They have offended me. They haven’t been walked through by any of the people we’re looking for. And no. Like I said earlier, I’m not risking getting distracted this time.”

“Hmm...” Juno heard Peter shifting next to him, and suddenly there was a warm breath on his neck, and a familiar, irresistible scent surrounding him. “You know, there are things we can do where you wouldn’t have to stop watching for our suspects.”

“Like what?” Juno’s breath caught for a moment when he felt fingers lightly brush along his zipper.

“I propose a little game of sorts. A game called Try to Stay Focused on the Building While Getting a Blowjob.” Juno groaned, half in irritation and half in arousal.

“Peter...”

"What's the matter, Juno? Not feeling up to the challenge? I'm sure you've kept your focus under much more difficult circumstances, being a hardened detective and all."

"...Was that a goddamn pun? Was that _two_ goddamn puns? Are you trying to seduce me with _puns_?”

“Well, that depends.”

“On what?”

“If it’s working.” Juno groaned again.

“You’re something else, you know that?” Peter chuckled.

“So you’ve told me. Well, Juno?” Suddenly the hand was back at the front of his pants, rubbing slowly, but with purpose. Soft lips brushed the side of his neck. “What do you say?”

“Peter...”

“That’s not an answer...” There was a slight pinch as Peter nipped lightly at Juno’s throat, and Juno couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him.

“Peter, come on...”

“Is that a yes?” Peter nipped at his neck again, following it up with a soft, slow kiss to the spot. Juno groaned.

“...Fine.”

“Are you sure?” The lips trailed down to his collarbone.

“Yes! Yes I’m sure! Just... do it already. Fuck.” He could feel Peter’s smile against his skin.

“Alright. Just remember, love, you’re supposed to be staying focused.”

The hand that had been teasing him moved to undo the button of Juno’s pants and pull down the zipper. Peter pulled everything down just enough to pull out Juno’s cock, already half-hard. He wrapped a hand around it, giving it a couple strokes while he watched Juno’s face. Juno stared resolutely out the windshield of the car, biting his lip slightly. His hands were curled into tight fists beside him. Peter grinned. This was going to be fun.

He leaned down the rest of the way, taking all of the still-hardening member into his mouth. Juno’s breath stuttered as Peter ran his tongue along the length of him, gradually coaxing him into full hardness. He hummed slightly at the feeling, and Juno quietly gasped. Juno’s eye didn’t waver, though. He couldn’t ignore the incredible warmth and wetness and suction and vibrations around him, but he did his best to push the sensations to the back of his mind while his eye darted over the people going through the doors. He was fully hard, now, and he could feel Peter’s throat tighten around him as he swallowed, pulling back slightly before taking him all the way in again. A strangled moan pushed its way out of Juno’s throat as he tried to blink the building back into focus. He really hoped none of the suspects showed up within the next few minutes. He wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to tell Peter to stop.

With Juno fully hard, Peter decided it was time to start going all-out. He sucked hard as he pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head. He hummed as he dipped back down, flicking his tongue against that little spot just below the head. He chuckled slightly at the way the move made Juno jolt beneath him. He let his teeth drag lightly along the shaft for the next upstroke, relishing in the choked-off moans Juno was trying and failing to hold back. He pulled off completely and ran his tongue along Juno’s cock from base to tip before looking up at his face.

“How are you doing, love?”

“Fine.” Peter smirked at the way his voice cracked, and his gaze stayed firmly on the doors.

“See anything interesting yet?”

“Nope. Nothing.”

“Hm. Well, be sure to let me know if you do, alright?”

“Yup. Of course I will.”

“Good.” Peter ducked down and took Juno all the way into his throat again, swallowing around him. One of Juno’s fists flew up to his mouth to muffle the cry that tried to work its way out. Peter hummed again as he pulled off. “Careful, darling. You have to be quiet, not just observant. Wouldn’t want anyone seeing us here, now would we?” Peter couldn’t help but grin at Juno’s frustrated groan as he went back to working his mouth over him. Juno curled his fists tighter, his nails digging into his palms. He bit down on the one by his mouth, muffling more noises. The sharp sensations helped to keep him somewhat focused, but _damn_ Peter was making things difficult. At least at this rate he wasn’t going to last very long. Normally he wouldn’t mind drawing this kind of thing out, but he was quickly losing focus. He had to fight to keep his eye open, the impulse to close it growing stronger as the pleasure grew. Peter was relentless, doing all of the things he knew made Juno shake.

Juno fought the impulse to wind the fingers of his free hand into Peter’s hair. He knew if he reacted that much he’d be completely done for. Instead he stayed still, minus the shivers that periodically ran through his body. He felt like a spring pulled tighter and tighter, and god he needed that tension to release.

“Peter... Peter please...” Peter pulled off slowly.

“Ah, ah, Juno, pay attention.”

“I _am,_ just, _please._ ”

“That doesn’t sound like paying attention.”

“Goddammit Peter, just, I just need a little more. Please.”

“Is this you admitting defeat?” Juno groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“No,” he gritted out.

“Well then, hush, and get back to watching.” With that, Peter returned to his task, and Juno returned to staring at the building in frustration while biting his fist. After another minute, Peter did start picking things up, slightly; he moved his mouth more quickly along Juno’s length, flicking his tongue more insistently, humming and moaning more consistently. It was becoming harder and harder for Juno to focus on watching for the suspects and keeping quiet. Moans and whimpers left him unbidden, and he was constantly having to work to re-focus his vision. Soon, it became too much.

“Fuck, Peter I’m-”

Peter hummed in acknowledgement, not wavering in his movements. Juno closed his eye, his head falling back against the headrest, biting his fist hard enough to leave angry marks as he came. As he came down, he heard Peter chuckle.

“Well, I have to say I’m impressed. You did much better than I expected.”

“Thanks,” Juno panted out sarcastically. He glared at Peter, but made no move to stop him as he re-did Juno’s pants.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Juno. You enjoyed that just as much as I did.”

“That’s not the point,” Juno grumbled in return, eye once again fixed on the building in front of them. “I’d just hate to have spent this long out here only to miss something important because you managed to talk me into, well, that.” Peter chuckled.

“Oh, I don’t know. There are worse ways to spend a Tuesday.”

“...It’s Wednesday.” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“No, it’s Tuesday.”

“No, it’s definitely Wednesday.” Juno pulled out his comms. “Look, it says right-”

“...Juno?”

“...It’s Tuesday.”

“That _is_ what I’ve been telling you, yes.”

“The suspects were supposed to meet on Wednesday.”

“... I see. So that means that we’re-”

“A day early.” Juno sighed, tired. “Well fuck. There goes today. Wanna get something to eat? I’m starving.”

“But darling, I just ate.” Juno gave a deadpan stare. Peter just laughed. “Dinner sounds lovely. My treat if you let me pick the place.”

“Yeah, alright. Just nowhere I’m gonna feel out of place at if I don’t change first.”

“Deal.” Peter started the car, and headed towards downtown. “You know,” he said after a few minutes, “at least this way you know you didn’t miss anything important.”

“...Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Juno turned to look at him. “You know we’re not doing this again tomorrow, right? If you’re coming with me, you’re keeping your hands, and mouth,” he added, seeing Peter’s smirk, “to yourself. Got it?” Peter’s smirk didn’t fade.

“Whatever you say, love.”


End file.
